Fate Of The Demon Queen
by Stillanoob
Summary: Inuyasha beytrays kagome choosing sides with the demons over humanity,miroku is killed in an attempt to stop inuyasha from joining the demons,sango pointing her greif and hatred towards inuyahsa joins kagome and kikyo in a revolution to destroy all demons,shippo being the demon he was could not be with humans and refused the demons so he created a rouge refuge.cantexplaintherest;P
1. Chapter 1 Halloween

OKAY FIRST OFF IM NOT GETTING RID OF ANY OF THE ORGINAL CHARACTERS!(JUST MAKING THEM A LITTLE LESS IMPORTANT..DONT KILL ME :()

SECOND:THE MAIN CHARACTER WILL HAVE A LITTLE KINK FOR DYING SO DONT BE SUPRISED IF I KILL 'HER' OFF QUICKLY BUT DONT WORRY I ALWAYS BRING HER BACK(IF I REMEMBER)

LASTLY I WANT YOUR OPIONION ON WHO SHE SHOULD END UP WITH? IM THINKING OF SETTING 'HER' UP WITH A MAIN CHARACTER BUT I AS THE WRITTER HAVE A KINK AS WELL *GRINS EVILLY* I ENJOY HAREM!SO DONT BE SURPISED IF THE PAIRINGS TURN OUT ODD~

Fate Of The Demon Queen

Her gentle finger tips clung to the edge of the well scraping for dear life,though she knew it would not hold long her pride taught her not to give up so eerie creak in the forgotten shrine had managed to stop her uneaven breathing,shredding the small hope that the masked figure that had been chasing her would not look here,she pressed her overly dressed face against the mossy stone that surrounding her praying that if god had cared for her even just a little he would allow her to go unseen,for a split second she chuckled maniacaly to herself 'he gave up on your tainted soul long ago'.

"I can smell you strange human"A deep muffled voice spoke out from the darkness above,her deep emerald eyes glared at the figure above,she was right it had been the flute player from the festival.

Earliar while dancing for the holloween festival- calmly she glided across the smooth wooden floors moving hypnotically to the rhythm of the masked flute of the other dancers had dared to preform to this musician they had recived rumors from previous preformers that he had been a serial killer,and though she normally avoided dark shady types but he had been playing her favorite peice Fate Of The Demon Queen and quite beautifully as well.

At first he sat in the middle of the wooden stage playing the tune alone without a dancer, all the others giggled softly at his sad preformance,but then she entered gracefully resembleing a swan,earning cheers from the crowed and a suprised flute player she smiled softly earning a grateful nod.

The flute player let out a soft giggle and lifted 'his' mask revealing a handsome face complimented with cold dark eyes,still glaring she sharpened her voice to hide the fear that neared its peak in her stomach.

"And i see you crazy man,but thats irrevelant what do you want with me?" the flute players black eyes flashed red for a second amused by her attempt to stall her death "Dont worry human it will only hurt for a moment" he reached under his traditional robes and pulled out a glimmering blade.

For a moment she let down her cold face and allowed herself to fear then she lowered her cold voice to a whisper "Why are you going to kill me?" the change of tone in her voice did not go unnoticed by him,he smiled softly who could blame her?

anyone would be terrorfied if a strange man appeared in your room in the middle of the night trying to kill you,he shook his head clearing away his slight sympathy she would have to forgive him later but now he had mission too finish...

He then closed his eyes and started chanting" with this i have gathered The sacrifice of this mortal,the blood of many impure and the dust of the shikon jewel ,i call upon the darkness of the moon to guide the lost...may you be blessed lost soul" then with a sudden movement he brought the blade up to shine in the sillver moon that loomed outside.

The last thing she saw before her world went dark was the blade striking her forehead.

The cold stone surrounding her had sent chills through her body waking her from the 'horrible dream',she sighed heavily relieved that all those realistic moments were a dream and let out a yawn stretching her cramped body then to her suprise her soft hands hit something hard.

NO she furrowed her brows and shook her head there was no way it was real, then as if her body wished to know the truth her hand ran across the hard object finding it cold and damp 'like the well' NO PLEASE she opened her groggy eyes and looked up GOD she had been laying in dirt at the bottom of the well,the golden sun had been peaking through the eroding stone showing the clear blue sky.

Tears had threatened to escape from their golden sockets 'so it was real after all' she laughed dryly of course it was real she reached up and touched her porcelian forehead then brought her finger down for examination it was covered in drying blood but there was no wound?!

Thinking of the wound she looked down and found the weapon that the flute player attacked her with she growled at the blade and shoved it into her robe'no point in throwing away evidence'

Slowly she stood up determined to find a way out of this 'well at least he failed to kill me',a smirk played at her pink lips not only did she manage to live but now she could describe him to the cops examining the well she found out the stone used to built it had been overgrown with lush vines.

Reluctantly she raised her brow and tested the vines finding them strong enough to hold her weight unsure of herself she shook her head if she died from the fall she hoped they would put a more epic explanation on her head stone like 'killed while taking down a serial killer'.

Using what little arm strength she had left she pulled herself out of the well onto lush grass,it had been suprisingly harder to scale the abandoned well than she thought,resting her exaughsted body on the comforting material she sat up immediaty the abondoned shrine was an indoor well there was no grass growing,she checked her surroundings and gasped surrounding her was not the weak wood of the shrine but lush dark forests

All of a sudden she felt... stupid.. no wonder she saw light at the bottom of the well! there was no roof!she looked back down into the damp well and came to a descion since she had no idea where she was and she could sense she wouldnt talk to the cops for a while,so she brought out the blade and studied its appearence the murder weapon had strange symbols engraved within it that had been colored with dry blood

Pure hatred emitted from her as she studied the object just looking at it made her want to kill someone...wait no thats not right..when did she ever think about killing someone?her eyes darted back to the blade then she let out a small grunt of disgust no way was she keeping it,she held the foreign blade over the well and watched as she dropped the gleaming object into the dark hole, and with a sigh of relief she decided to forget that night had ever happened.

Litttle did she know a presence within the lush greenery was not so quick to alllow her to forget that painful night..

I STRONGLY ENCOURAGE YOU TO REVEIW!PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WRITING THIS AFTER ALL THIS IS THE FIRST STORY IVE WRITTEN BASED ON SOMETHING OTHER THAN MY IMAGINATION...SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK3!~~~


	2. Chapter 2 Run In With Kikyo pt1

0 Online

COYA

Quotev▼ Browse ▼ Create ▼ Profile ▼ Random

X

«»↑↓

- 100% +

Fate Of The Demon Queen

[COYA]

COYA

Inuyasha beytrays kagome choosing sides with the demons over humanity,miroku is killed in an attempt to stop inuyasha from joining the demons,sango pointing her greif and hatred towards inuyahsa joins kagome and kikyo in a revolution to destroy all demons,shippo being the demon he was could not be with humans and refused the demons so he created a rouge our new protaganist is americas most wanted theif hiding in japan,during her stay she gets 'pushed' down a well getting stuck in the feudal age come along as she finds her destiny and the real reason she was sent there~

Show more ▾

Story copyright © 2012 COYA, unless otherwise stated · created 4 weeks ago · updated 6 days ago · 18 readers · 35 reads

Fan Fiction Anime/Manga Romance Fantasy Gore Violence Fanfiction Fate Demon More ▼

Edit Story

▼Chapter: 2 Run In With Kikyo! pt

0

» Comments Share Tweet Tumblr Share

Chapter: 2 Run In With Kikyo! pt.1

Hhehehe guess what people?!Even if you dont reveiew this story ill continue writing!~ You see ive become addicted to the point of having dreams(nightmares) about this story so even if you beg me to stop *laughs evilly* i wont~:P

oh and erm yes about the paring ive decided on *drumrolls* HAREM! so yummy 3(dont judge it was apart of my nigh-i mean errm dream)

Umm if you havent already noticed i like to slow down stories and play with the details so this is goin to be looonnngg just thought id give you a heads up ^u^'

Okay now she was starting to freak out,she had decided to trust in her better instincts and look around the forests and see what had happened to the shrine but while off on her exploring somthing caught onto her ankle and yanked hard causing her to lose her well trained balance and roll down a hill becoming more lost and trapped in the lower forests.

she pouted angrily and cursed up at the skies "whoever's got it out for me up their better quit it! or im going to start worshipping the devil" the feeling of being stupid had begun to occur more often since she fell in the well,

she muttered under her breathe"maybe then i'll get some luck" quickly recovering from her little trip down the hill, deciding it was best not to stand around sulking all day she scouted her surrounding area

The trees were less frequent here and the one's that were around her had shown sighns of being tampered with that meant civilization had to be close,she softly smiled inwardly 'so it had payed off to pay attention to that bastard after all' she shook the thought and continued on,

as she walked around the forest she looked out for paths or more trees that seemed to appear less in some areas hoping she could use her talents to navigate her way through this ridiculously large forest.

By the time the golden sun began to fade into the distant mountains she had managed to get to the thinner parts of the forest,she calculated in her mind that it would take at the most 10 minutes to reach the edge of this untamed greenery,not wanting to waste anymore time out in the wild and badly craving a warm bath she began a slow jog at a simple pace to reach her destination faster,if she was this happy just near the lining you can only imagine how overjoyed she was when the edge reached her sooner than expected.

The smile on her lips quickly faded when she noticed that there were no roads just rubble and dirt,and instead of the park that should be there was a populated village, intead of walking out and ask for directions something told her she should wait a bit more,and boy was she glad she did the first person she saw was dressed in strange robes carrying farming tools

she narrowed her eyes and decided to study more villagers 'who knows maybe there holding a festival?'no thats not right holloween was over already cosplay would just look ridiculous but then again who was she to judge she was still dressed in her dancing robes',but her confusion grew as more villagers dressed in the same attire showed up entering a large tent in the middle of the surrounding handmade house like structures, they seemed to be cheering and shouting from inside.

They were making whatever was inside sound like the most intresting thing in the world everyone else seemed to think so as well because there whole town gathered around joining in,she sighed and turned deciding this area would attract to much attention to herself just as she began to walk away a loud roar came from her stomach she looked down and blushed a little she hadnt eaten anything since the that night BEFORE the incident,she bit her lip torn if she should grab a quick bite or keep looking for the shrine but a another roar quickly decided for her

'No one would miss an apple or two i mean just look at the food they were hauling in!' she pulled the hood in the back of her robe over her golden locks down the the center of her forehead hiding her face 'all i need to do is just swipe the food and leave' after a quick reasurence she made her way stealthily throughout the shadows the 'houses' provided,once she reached the clearing between the houses she noticed the food they carried earliar laid out onto a large feasting table.

The saliva in her mouth watered as she neared,once close enough she quickly glanced around making sure none of the villagers noticed her satisfied with her evaluation she snatched the first the thing she saw and retreated back to the shadows of the houses 'VICTORY!', she bit into what seemed to be a fruit and tears welled up into her eyes never had she been so grateful for her abilities as a theif she continued to ravish the forein fruit until she heard an earsplitting scream come from the giant tent

she looked over for a second "hmpf" was all she said before turning back to her unsavored fruit no way was she getting involved she had enough probems as is,right before she could bite back into the juicy fruit another scream followed this one filled with more agony and pain, she shook for a second then rolled her eyes and sighed 'couldnt i just enjoy at least my food in peace?' she trugged to the tent then whirled up to the sky and cursed softly "You owe me big time for this!" then entered the overly stuffed tent but what she found she would always remember for the rest fo ther life..

All she could see was red the moment she entered 'these sick fucks!' They had a young 'A LITTLE BOY FOR FUCKS SAKE-( A/N *Covers mouth*well have to shut her up for the time being sorry for the inconvenience~*whacks in head* there are children you know!) boy chained up wards to wooden beams, two men where on both sides of him stabbing swords into his gut gushing his blood all over the floor,his left ear was no where to be seen they had cut it clear off and though they were torturing the boy ,besides tears his face held high with lips pulled in a tight line

A man weilding a blade smirked at the sight of the young boy bleeding out onto the rubble "You dont need an ear brat!since you seem to be deaf to all of my questions" still smirking the man began to brutally beat the boy punching his already fatally wounded gut causing more of his blood to seep through the deep pink and yellow gashes even after the beating the boy didnt falter,Out of irratation and impatience the man dug his blade into the boys wound more tears began to seep from his eyes the sick man's smirk widened and then he dragged his blade across the wound making it wider, the boy let out another scream earning cheers from the crowd that had gathered

(A/N i held her off as long as i could but i must return her good luck!)No longer able to stand there and watch she began to harshly push the viallagers watching the 'show' earning her a few glares and curses noramally she would punch a few but all she could see right now was red,red,red it was all so red she needed it to stop before she lost control, once she broke through the crowd she did not stop walking the man turned to her startled at first then irratated seconds later

"If you wish to have a turn at the boy you must wait in line like everybody else woman" the crowd shouted in agreement but her eyes still on all the red she passed him unfazed by what he said, the boy barley lifted his head and locked eyes with her she stopped in front of him still staring at him 'so red' the crowed had grown silent waiting in anticipation to see what form of torture i had for the boy

"Did you not hear me woman?! I said wait your turn" he spat harshly hoping to regain his spot of torture, she tore her eyes away from the boy and sent her lost green orbs at him the moment her gaze was on him large amounts of terror began to crawl against his skin then he shut up and walked stiffly back to his house

her gaze went back to the boy locking eyes again they were reading each other with her eyes still on him she reached up to his chains and began to unfasten him one of the men on the right quickly brought his tainted blade up preparing to attack her he brought the blade down wildly obviosly not trained well with the weapon

Though his attack was just meant to scare her off it went for her head,without leaving the boys intense stare she blocked the blades attack with her forearm causing her own blood to trickle down her skin onto the floor mixing in with the boys though she had been cut deeply no emotion had crossed her face "Do not let looks fool you woman!That is a demon from the wind tribe!" she turned to the flustered man and chuckled darkly "a Demon?" then all signs of humor fled from her features

"This CHILD is nothing but that, YOU on the other hand are demons!What possesed you into kidnapping someones child and doing this to them?DOES IT MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD HUH?! beating a child like that you fucking cowards fight someone your own size!"the men tightened their grips on their blades never before had they been challenged by a woman their pride had been questioned and in front of a large crowed so they could not refuse,then both struck at the girl only to find her and the boy gone already...

^ Kikyo Pov^

Kikyo had been traveling through villages along the western lands healing the sick and freeing most from the trickery of demons it had been a ritual she did once every year since she joined the revolution, her last stop before returning back to the others was her home town she wanted to see how the village was doing without her as their shrine maiden.

She entered the village studying the houses and farmlands happy they had florished after Kagome had sent soilders to watch the village but as she walked deeper she noticed none of the villagers were out and about worried something may have happened she hurried along, to her suprise the village had gathered around the soldiers tent cheering 'fight'

grabbing the first person she saw and twirling them around to her, the man was irratated at frist but when he saw who he was adressing he bowed in respect "ah-lady kikyo what an honor!" her face still strained with concern she asked the man"What is the meaning of this large gathering" the man looked flustered for a moment trying to explain in the most proper way "The soldiers brought in a demon from the wind tribe for interrogation but since he refused to talk they erm pressed him for answers?" he looked up at her unsure of his own response she just shook her head edging him to continue on "A girl did not like their well... ways of getting him to talk and let the demon free" she arched a brow who could be so ignorant?

"A girl you say?" the man nodded eagerly "where is she now?" he shook slightly but regained composure "sh-she challenged the soldiers to a fight so they are at each others throats at the moment" her eyes widend the possibilities of that 'girl' being a demon were strong and one coming out in broad daylight would have to mean it had the power to take on the soilders,she quickly pushed her way through the crowd hoping her suspisions were just that and nothing more drastic but once she reached there she just stood there shocked

^Back To Vanessa^

Using the time the men used to process her challenge she quickly released the boy placing his bloody body onto her back "You okay" the boy looked at her puzzled for a moment why would a human help me? but nodded anyways,she smiled softly making his heart beat uncontrollably,with the boy on her back she had lost the advantage of speed and would have to use the two against each other if she wanted to get out.

The two men came at her in a fighting stance both swinging at her with all the force they could muster up but it was pulling the fighting spirit out of them, she looked over at the entrance to see it was blocked 'shit!how am i supposed to get out now?' and then an idea hit her"tsk tsk even with no weapon im beating you two MEN" her insult struck at their pride again blinding them with rage, their attacks grew more sloppy and they failed to notcie she was edging them near the tents wall

One of them growled and struck at the boy on her back since he had failed to even come close to hitting her,but to his suprise she didnt dodge this like the others in fact the manuvered forward sending out an attack of her own,her temper grew imaptient when he struck the sleeping boy on her back 'how dare he attack him' then she noticed the perfect opening she smirked slightly then brought her palm up in a quick yet powerful jab that not only hit his right shoulder but dislocated it as well "Pay backs a bitch" she said before picking up his sword and slashing an opening in the tent

The villagers began to scream and evacuate the now falling tent giving her the perfect moment to escape she would have had escaped without anyone knowing who she was but sadly for her kikyo had been at the event and after her little trick with her attacker she had been deemed dangerous

To her liking the route she had taken into the village was closer than she calculated as she pushed her way through the flustered villagers she failed to notice the woman who had drawn her bow behind her following behind in pursuit,once she reached the forest edge she let out a sigh of relief who knew she'd be glad to see this place again,as she headed into the forest something whizzed past her head she looked up shocked that she had failed to sense it,

Now stuck to a tree was a glowing arrow that had only skimmed her head she shivered slightly at the thought and turned around,standing there was a woman dressed in a red and white robe with long sheen black hair tied behind her head her dark eyes had narrowed on her placing the target he woman shouted to her from a safe distance

"State your tribe and name demon!" she sighed and looked up at the woman irratably why was everyone spouting that crap today?! "Look lady i dont know much about this demon crap but im completly human" i calmly reponded back in a 'duh!'tone the woman considered what i said for a moment then drew another arrow this time her voice held doubt most demons didnt talk like that "Prove it! remove your hood" she wanted to see my face?i hesitated for a moment my looks my give her the wrong idea seeing as to how everyone here had either black or brown hair she yelled back with more anger "Remove the hood!" i shook my head"just remeber you asked for it" then i removed the white hood that covered my face from being seen.

Kikyo~

The hooded girl removed her hood allowing beautiful locks of gold to freely fall at her shoulders and her entrancing green eyes to fall on kikyo she lowered her bow and stood amazed she had never seen anyone so beautiful, not even demons could compare to the revealed angel that stood before her after she snapped out of her trance with the starnge girls looks she noticed she had escaped but she made no attempt to chase her, she had a new mission now, she must warn kagome and sango of the exotic girl and the trouble she brings with her.

*pouts* ne...i really love this story and all but... this is just.. ridiculous its 3 in the morning here and im starting to hallucinate!i wanted to write so much more but i cant! please forgive me for not being able to continue but im not able..to ...stay ...awake...see u tommorow~*faints*


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting The Fox Demon pt1

School started back up for me so very sorry for the late update i'll be having less time to update but when i do get the

time it will be for this story so dont worry:P(butt if you want me to update another do tell, im thinking of writing a bleachxinuyasha crossover3)

I in no way Own Inuyasha if i did the characters would be wayyy more sexi and it would be extremly inaapropriate for children~

If shippo seems a little more like a punk its because he's grown up due to the war and has become stronger che he cant be a kid forever you know ;)

Ahhh...I should stop talking now

Inuyasha:Yes, yes you should

Me:You were here this whole time and you never said 'hi'!?

Inuyahsa:no i came to ask a favor

Me:favor?what kind?

Inuyasha:You know that harem stuff from before?

Me:*drools*YES!why were you thinking of doing some with sesshomaru?!

Inuyasha:WHAT NO THATS DISGUSTING!I was wondering if you could add some with me kagome and kikyo?

Me:You letcherous mutt! you would do that again?!just for that im going to make you get tortured later on...by sesshomaru3

With a victory smirk on her face she quickly fled deeper into the future leaving behind the stunned priestess,the silver moon had taken the suns place in the foreign sky,after she was sure the distance between her and the crazy woman was safe she set the injured boy against a tree,his eyes still on her he propped himself up and glared at his rescuer she jumped back a bit startled by his hostility then she cleared her throat and regained a friendly smile hoping to seem his words didnt affect her "is something wrong?"

he let out a vicious snarl "You women are so incompetent,i had it all under control!" her jaw dropped in disbelief 'is this guy serious i just saved his life?!' but now that i look at him he does seem a bit worn out' she shook her head in defeat you cant argure with the injured "i'll be right back" she mumbled before she set out to gather firewood 'better get it quick before he decides he can walk as well' she snorted and quickly went to work in the dark forest.

-Boy(Shippo)Pov-

He directed his steel gaze up at the sky 'shes such an odd human' he let out a soft sigh and softend his glare 'humans like that die quickly around here i cant become to attached to her...like kagome' he glued his eyes down at his wounds trying to forget the painful memoiries of the life he once lived 'why cant things go back to the way they were?' the pink of the wound had started to distract him,since he disguised himself as a human his body didnt heal the wounds like they would in his original form.

a soft snort escaped from him he couldnt be here when the human came back she was too much trouble,with his arms that had been shaky from being suspendend for to long he began to slowly lift his body up supporting himself against the tree 'how did humans do this?they make it look so easy' with that he balanced himself and began to take slow steps when a loud voice startled him back down "HEY!" he looked up to see the cloaked human girl had come back arms filled with fire wood glaring at him

"i dont care how strong you are!it would be stupid to try to walk like that" he was really starting to hate this girl"What-" she cut him off i the middle of him yelling at her and rolled her eyes "Yes i know im an 'Incompetent Woman'but even an incompetent woman knows that if we dont get wounds like that dressed you will die" he growled even if she was a meddlesome woman he knew he couldnt dress these himself,he sat back against the tree and closed his eyes irratably.

-Vanessa Pov-

Sweat started to cling to her rolling off her forehead,she used most of her energy to quickly run around and find enough firewood after her brutal attempts to not attract attention on the way back she noticed a small stream close by'hmm that could be useful'then she made it back to the area she left the injured boy 'god i hope he didnt bleed to death' a shiver coursed through her at the thought she ran arriving just in time to see him try to walk away,her lower eye twitched 'this ungrateful bastard!even after i wasted all this time to gather wood hes trying to leave'

her voice came out like blades "HEY!" she startled him enough to fall onto the ground grimace in pain she felt a small twinge of guilt "i dont care how strong you are!it would be stupid to try to walk like that"his face grew red with anger "What-" she held up a hand to shut him up and glared at him 'so rude he didnt even let me finish' "Yes i know im an 'Incompetent Woman'but even an incompetent woman knows that if we dont get wounds like that dressed you will die" a growl of defeat escaped his lips then he obidiently sat against the tree

with a quick smirk she quickly began to set the wood into place but an embarrased blush crept onto my cheeks i was never actually good at starting the fire,i scratched my head slightly and let out a forced laugh i couldnt let him know i forgot what to do next id look stupid...

Shippo~

Still sitting against the tree he watched as she tried to pull together a fire but when time came to actually light it she started to chuckle nervously 'so the idiots all bark and no bite' he laughed softly and sent some of his fox flame at the woods creating a brilliant fire,she jumped back in alarm falling on her butt he let out a real laugh

'she really is stupid' she pouted slightly and got up and disappeared into the forest he looked after her curiously 'where was she going?did she want to get eaten?' he shrugged and slid back against the tree maybe then he could sleep after a few moments he let the days events play through his mind as a dream.

Vanessa~

Still freaked from the random fire she went to get water for the boys wounds she couldnt rap them if they got infected,she filled up a wooden bottle she 'borrowed' from the village and walked back to the now glowing camp she set up,once there she found the boy sleeping she let out a small smile 'and here he was thinking he could walk' shaking her head she removed her robes for bandages

leaving her in only a loose undergown and her hair exposed 'hope he doesent get freaked out from my hair' with a hard pull she began to rip her robes to thin strips she nodded proud of her work and began to undress the boy from his blood soaked robes exposing a slightly tanned thin body she looked up and examined his face it was small complimented with black hair giving him an eerie beauty she snorted 'he looks like a girl'

as if recognizing her closness he began to stir and woke up to see...

Shippo~

Still deep in dreams he heard a loud snort come from in front of him,his body reacted immediantly guarding itself from danger shifting from my human form to demon ,my eyes flew open wildly readying my body for battle but when i looked down i blushed deeply,sitting in front of me was an angel with long locks of blonde curls lingering on her beautiful pearl skinned face staring at him with deep sea foam green eyes,the heart in my chest was all i could hear as i panicked and jumped up into the tree behind me not taking my eyes off of her,she looked at me with those green eyes filled with curiosity and words seemed to from of her baby pink lips

"What... Are You?... Sadly dear readers this is where the chapter ends.I figured out how I should explain chapters to you, you see one chapter is either a full day or half a day the next is either what happpens the next day or the completion of the fucked up cliff hanger I may leave~

Inuyasha:Please tell me you were joking about sesshomaru I mean we are brothers,that would be incest,writers dont do that right?

Me:Yeah your right writers dont do that but then again im crazy so your safe for this chapter

Inuyasha:Thank God

Me:Oh didnt you hear me?i said I was crazy so watch out you might get raped ;P~


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting The Fox Demon pt2

Hello DEar readers! first off no murder attempts, my laptop broke and i had loads of school work but i didn't expect people to actually read!since i've become so extremely filled with joy i've decided to update as much as i possibly can 3

~Shippo's POV~

Every muscle throughout his lean body begged him to move from the spot he had planted onto the tree, but his mind had become unresponsive to their pleas and the inhuman green he had for eyes refused to leave the girl that stood before him, the sea foam green had thouroughly examined him from where he was not failing to notice how odd his appearence looked compared to just seconds before, The girl had grown tired of his unresponsive mode and stood from her spot and sent a wicked glare at him

"Well.. who cares.. You shouldn't have acted so weak if you don't even have injuries!" startling him he looked down at his body to where his injuries were finding none then he realised the reason why '"so that's why i didn't feel any pain, i must've transformed when she 'scared the crap out of me" heat rose to his cheeks 'why am i half naked?' he looked back at her in alarm her gleaming eyes rolled obviously understanding what his silence had meant

"Whatever you may have had in mind BOY erase it, i tried to patch up your INJURIES only to find out your just some coward" swelling with rage he pounced from the tree crouching before her through eyes of hate 'HOW DARE SHE CALL ME A COWARD!' standing from his animal like position he stalked towards her she raised a brow but said nothing as he began to let out steam

"What exactly makes me a coward huh?! the fact that i infiltrated a war prisoner camp and ALMOST successfully collected their war strategies ?or the fact that i failed because some HUMAN got in my way?!" a frown formed on those pink lips but didn't reach her furious eyes making them seem like the ocean during a storm

"NO the fact that you screamed and acted helpless like a baby who needed help when you obviously weren't affected by the Torture they inflicted makes you a coward" his rage faltered slightly

He had expected a completely different response from her, a huff escaped her lips as she turned on her small bare feet and began to stomp off he quickly panicked 'humans don't last long out there, she might die' he reached out to stop her but a caught his own hand and smirked slightly 'that should teach her to mess with demons' as she dissapeared from his line of sight guilt began to eat at his insides

Even if she was annoying no human desrved to die the way the demons in the forest would inflict, since the war separated humans and demons the demons had begun to slowly starve lowering the population but creating more blood thirsty demons, though her methods were cruel shippo had to admit kagome had been quite ingenious in cutting down the demons, all you had to do was cut off the food supply.

Letting out an irratable growl he quickly chased after the odd human "Girl! Come back! Its not safe" but to his surprise he couldn't sense her shaking his head he began to sniff out the forest like Inuyasha had shown him ,though it had seemed stupid and ridiculous at the time it was useful for tracking.

The scents retracted his nose letting him know he had caught her scent it was strange not like most girls here that smelt of earth and flowers 'i may be just imagining hers but it smells like...death..' he shook his head and to his surprise the area surrounding him seemed somewhat familiar...

Angrily he began to swat his claws at the greenery tangled into his fur 'how the hell did she get through this?!' his flaunting flails had only managed to tangle him deeper he snarled viciously and set the wild life around him on fire though it was meant to only get them off he had set the entire thing ablaze , he flinched slightly then ran out into a clearing as if it wasn't him.

His eyes flew open in recognition the clearing he had scrambled into had been the one that had that old well that kagome would visit her world with, a small smile spread across his rough features he had completly forgotten about it since his last attempt to find it.

Flash Back

Shippo quickly ran blindly throughout the forest searching desperately for the well Kagome had promised that if he had ever wanted to see her she'd be there at the well, and though he was sure he wouldn't after what she said but the villagers had decided to hunt out his nest , the only thought running through his head was he needed kagome she could convince them to stop

His body small as it was flew throughout the dark puzzling as if taking its own defense in protecting him once near the clearing he slowed down and allowed his racing heart to calm 'Thank You God' he was so relieved he failed to notice the strange men following behind him waiting for him to let his guard down

He entered the clearing looking for kagome,and just as he had hoped there she was no longer did she look innocent and naiive but as if the weight of the world had crushed her into adult hood though she looked like a priestess he knew the girl under the robes so with a bright smile filled with undeniable love he called out to her "Kagome!" her deep brown eyes shraply turned at him scaring him for a moment until they sofened at the sight of him

"How have you been Shippo?" his worries crashed back down on him as it dawned to him he would have time for reunions later he urgently started to ramble about what had happened he watched her face carefully taking in each detail as he did, he had noticed she didn't seem to surprise by his story and felt slightly worried but shook it off 'there's no way kagome wouldn't worry'

She sighed heavily and stood up straitening herself "don't worry about that Shippo i'll take care of those soilders" he gave out a deep breathe of relief but the images of all of his friends sprawled across the floor most decapitated others unrecognizable with an unsteady voice he asked "Kagome please punish them well" she raised a brow and snorted harshly "Of Course i will they failed" his head shot up in shock 'had she just said they failed?' but before he could react his body had been forcibly pushed against the clearing grass

And rough rocks causing blood to gush from new cuts, though it had hurt he strained his neck upwards to see kagome walking away laughing maniacally 'why?..why? ...WHY?WHY?WHY?' his voice came out raspy as his eyes watered "Why?" she turned and glared at his helpless body against the floor and with those simple words his childhood had become a living hell "Because ALL of you need to die"

End Flash Back

The girl had been resting at the edge of the well breathing hard, the moonlight had made the golden gleam in her hair appear silver and her porcelain skin pale like a demon's for some reason at that moment the girl had reminded him so much of Inuyasha before he went mad.

Shippo caustiously approached her sensing that she didn't seem to be in the best of moods he didn't want to anger her so trying to make amends he spoke as kindly as he could "Oi! Girl why are you breatheing so hard?" okay maybe not as kindly as he could her head slowly looked up at him making him suck in his breathe annoying as she was he would admit she was beautiful "Uggh You again!" then in a quick movement she made a quick jump down the well

Startled and obviously confused he grabbed onto her arm and pulled up an angry girl "If its death you want i could suggest a lot less painful ways" she stuck out her baby pink tuonge and spoke harshly "Im not trying to die you Idiot! i just want to go back home!" he titled his head to the side

So the odd girl lived in a well?feeling slightly bad and more inferior he spoke up "since you don't seem to be able to let me repay you"she stopped struggling and narrowed her eyes "how?" he smirked slightly her temper was very bipolar "How would you like to eat a real meal"

her eyes widened in suprise for a moment and just for a seconed he thought she'd refuse but he heard a growl come from her stomach

Then a slightly pink blush rose to her cheeks "F-Fine...put me down" How'd you like that one?though it was supposed to be longer i have some school tomorrow so let me make this breif this bold letters in the chapters are either war strategies im alluding to or memories that will peice togeher what happened to our original group of characters so don't ignore them o-0


	5. Chapter 5 Fox Leaf

~Vanessa's POV~

Vanessa qucikly dusted off her under clothes while muttering curses under her breath, alothough she had no idea who this crazy guy was she had decided her stomach was more important than her life at the moment 'heh so much for natural insticnts'

she looked up to see the guy with fiery orange hair walking away already "hey wait up!"she yelled after him attempting to keep up with his long odd slender legs wait what?she bent her head to the sides to examine him now that she was looking at his legs his feet looked little like paws?!

notcing her change in pace he whirled around finding her in an odd crouching position he rose a brow in a amused manner and spoke with a voice filled with sarcasim "I wouldnt have to slow down if you wern't so damn slow" she grunted angrily as he turned and started walking again not leaving room for her retort

As they walked she noticed how odd the forest looked now that the sun was down, instead of long lush trees they seemed untamed and dark like something was hiding out just waiting for you to let your guard down so they could slowly rip your insides out while you scream and beg for mercy

A shiver coursed through her body at the thought and her thoughts of ditching the guy had cleared 'suddenly following him dosent seem like such a bad idea' with that in mind she sped up and walked closer along the carrot head 'carrot...head...i like it..' she broke out into maniacal laughter she finally had a comeback for when he callled her stupid names.

Throughout her crazy laughter he kept a straight face and ignored her, he would not let her know her insane breakout had scared him.

with that he led her throughout the blood thirsty forest avoiding demon nests that had planted themselves throughout the darker area's that human's failed to notice, once he reached the trees that curved towards the ground appearing like shrubs he stopped her

and through narrowed eyes he called out the password the higher ups had set ,he made sure it was loud enough for the assasins guarding their nest from up above to hear "Any friend of mine,is a friend of death" they dropped from their spots and bowed respectfully "Welcome Home brother shippo"the cloaked guards said in unison and although it appeared their attention had been on him they could not remove their eyes from the girl next to him

Out of slight curiousity he glanced at the golden girl, he was curious to see how she would react to their nests protection but her face held no sighn of suprise and if he was mistaken she even looked like she had expected it, he turned back to find the guards still gazing at her and from the hungry looks in their eyes he knew what demented thoughts were running

through their minds ' i'll have to change her appearence,females dont last long here especially humans' with that in mind he gave a command to the guards "Dont speak a word of this girl to the higher ups" he threw them two golden peices and lowered his voice dangerously "This will be our little secret" now out of their dazes they nodded out of fear then retreated back into the trees

Throughout 'shippo's' confrontation she had carefully watched the trees 'so i wasnt imagining hidden presences' she looked down at the twisted trees they also seemed to be hiding something, a hand gripped her elbow and dragged her off behind a near by tree,her gaze quickly turned to a glare as the shippo guy

began to ramble senselessly with a sigh she brought up a hand and silenced him "explain more Sloowwllyy" with an irritated grunt he restarted

" Human Females especially exotic ones dont last long here"he paused to see her irratated reaction she twirled her fingers motioning him to go on "so i want you to eat this"he held up a lime green leaf that shimmered blue in the moonlight "If you do you should be able to change into a male" she stared at him blankly

'not only was this guy delusional but he wanted me to eat some leaf he picked off god knows where' even while noticing her dibelief he continued on not faltering for a second "Its a fox leaf, once eaten it allows the user to change to the appearence of their choice"

A brow went up on her face "a fox leaf?" back at the shrine she hid-lived in one of the owners youngest kids who was about a few years younger than her umm Souta? yeah him he would ramble on forever about weird tailsmans and artifacts fox leaf had been one he would not shut up about

'so this guy must be some shop owner' but looking up at his serious face she knew that he really wanted her to eat the leaf "eat it" she flinched slightly and held the leaf up to her face but with strong doubt she looked up with pleading eyes "do i real-" he stopped her "eat it" she brought the

Strange leaf up to her lips and stopped "cant i jus-" but his face had grown deadly "Eat It" she whimpered in defeat and began to chew the leaf while chewing she mumbled sarcastically

"MMhh taste's like Rainbows!" then she added a gag earning a glare from carrot head but to her suprise as soon she swallowed the probably poisoned leaf her throat began to burn as if flames had engulfed her body just as she was about to let out a panicked scream carrot head clamped his slender hands over her mouth shutting off the much needed cry of pain

As the change continued on he kept his hands over her gaping mouth with a blush staining his cheeks, her tounge had become moist rolling across his fingers, her muffled screams came out as moans against his his tight grip, he knew the change wouold hurt the first time but if he had know she would make THOSE sounds he would have taken her elsewhere he had once walked in on kagome and inuyasha making THOSE noises.

The pain had become unbearable as it ran through her entire body the hair on her head felt as if a million razors were cutting through her scalp,her round breasts felt flat as if she hadtaken blows with them during a brawl "MMMMAAPPFFH!" with muffled screams she began to cringe and lose her sanity, then the world around her went slightly black as her consiousness shut down.

The girls body went limp as the change had finished he looked down at her not removing his hand there was still the possibility of after shock and he couldnt take his chances, her hair to his suprise had not turned black like he had hoped but still held its golden hue he sighed at least it was shorter and from her new scent she smelt like a male

A soft grunt and a low muffle esacped from her lips 'she must be up now' but her next action caused him to jump backslightly she rolled her tounge across his fingers seductivly revealing clouded sea foam eyes To Be Continued...

Sorry for the cutoff but i do have school tomorrow if your still intrested i will post the rest later 3 ;P


	6. Chapter 6 Fox Leaf pt2

The breathe in his throat hitched as lustful sea foam eyes locked onto him, examining him hungrily from head to toe, he took a step back to distance himself from the now insane man .though she had turned into a man the affect of her foreign beauty had not faltered in the slightest since he hadn't known the girl long he wasn't sure if this was normal or just one of the side effects of his newly produced

Fox leaf, though he knew that it was not wise to use a human as a guenieapig when magic was involved, he was out of options and for some reason this human had a strange air surrounding her it gave him the impression she might be able to handle the effects but his eyes carefully examined her apparently he had been wrong with a slight shrug he simply thought

'i guess i'll have to kill her before she causes any damage to herself ...or me' with that he had prepared himself to attack her, taking on a predators stance he readied himself.

A hysterical smirk spread across those pink lips and a flash of gold now replaced the spot she stood in ,within an instant she was in front of him ready to strike him down, his eyes grew wide he hadn't expected an attack, so when she actually struck with those razor sharp fangs now extending from her mouth

a fountain of scarlet blood had streaked the air spreading across her pearl face, glowering from the fading moonlight above them

she stood back slightly, golden hair dripping with blood covering her sea foam eyes,body hunched slightly like a mad man, and with a quick motion she brought the blood on her hand to her mouth and a long pink tongue slithered out flicking the scarlet treasure into her mouth,after a long moment of anticipation her head shot up revealing the blood lusting face that had replaced the innocent charming one, the clouded eyes seemed focused on only the blood on his shoulder.

A voice so twisted and demented that held in the urge to flinch had escaped from those fang prodding lips "neh carrot top,...you still owe me dinner" that had scared the shit right out of him for some reason the only thing repeating throughout his head was 'was she fucking crazy?!' the twisted face quickly faded into a somewhat bored scowl as she ran her long fingers throughout the blood soaked hair pulling it unwillingly from her handsome face

To his disliking her attention shifted to him again sending shivers throughout his agile body, the dull look on her face didn't help his fear as she turned her head and let out the twisted voice this time it came out more seductive and deep

"Do not fret Fox demon, your blood is too pure for my taste, in fact..." she quickly caught his gaze freezing him in place and with her blood covered hand she brought his chin upwards and examined his face with a soft smirk she whispered

"Pledge to me" The blood running through his veins went cold as he chocked out his words 'a pledge hasn't been made in a 100years why would a human know about it?!'

"P-P-Pledge?! Only high level demons pledge even then the Bonder and the pledger are bonded for life!" The look on her face didn't falter as she released his "Exactly.I want you to protect this vessel, your blood has proven you worthy so you must obey"

he glared at her 'she wants me to give up my life for a human' but the glare faded as he noticed the gleam of untouchable confidence in her eyes, the way her posture held utter power over you, and the reaitsu surrounding her was enough to make him oblige.

He let out a sigh of defeat then looked back up to the blonde girl 'I know im going to regret this' "I cant Pledge unless i know my Bonders name" she looked thoughtful for a second considering his retort then with a cocky grin she gave her name

"This vessels name is Vanessa but mine child is Shintaro no Kai" he grunted irratably he wasn't sure what was going on in her head but it wasn't helping "So which do i pledge to then?" the gleam in her eyes seemed to brighten for a second before she responded with a simple "both" he sank in disbelief 'was she serious now he has to pledge to names?!'

Noticing his discomfort she herself sighed "If you do not wish to pledge to both pledge to my vessel" she stopped for a moment touching her heart softly her expression filled with care "she is much too important to let die in your time" the last comment she made disturbed him but he accepted and knelt to the ground locking eyes with 'Vanessa', with a hand placed in a fist over his heart he stated his permanete pledge to the human girl

"I fox rouge, Shippo, pledge my undying loyalty to Bonder Vanessa. If her life shows signs of danger i will not hesitate to take her place,wherever her life resides i will follow in a moment and..." he hesitated a moment for he knew the next pledge was the most dangerous

"If my masters life shall end i will end mine as well to prove my loyalty" he looked back up at the girl she appeared as a handsome golden young man around his age with that victorious smirk those well built arms crossing over his perfect pecks.

With a slight nod of approval her body jolted clearing the haze from her eyes, creating a wave of dizziness that washed through her body immediatly, she swooned forward almost falling before shippo quickly caught her in his slender arms

She slowly opened her eyes taking in her surroundings, her eyes blinked a few times in surprise then glared at shippo with a smooth movement she brought up and arm and jabbed him in the jaw leaving blood stains, she sat shocked and took a look at her hands, blood, she recognized it wasn't her own and looked at carrot head

A deep wound prodded from his shoulder gashing scarlet blood,she flinched slightly whatever had bit him didn't seem to have held back she looked back to him curious "Why is your blood on my hands" he shook his head in disapointment and made up a quick lie to shut her up.

"Its not only on your hands you should check your hair and face" he waited as she hysterically began to feel her face and hair sure enough she found the liquid drying to her porcelain skin "Don't worry its apart of your disguise" she looked up at him like he was insane

"What kind of disguise is this?what am i supposed to be a war prisoner?!"he grunted at the inferior girl ' how did he end up with such a stupid master?' "You are to be one of the fighters i found who were willing to join my cause in this war, if someone asks about the blood say you slayed a traitor that was attacking me"

she stared blankly at him trying to process her knew information 'i don't remember there being a war in japan, and whats carrot heads role in this 'war'?' unable to come to a conclusion she simply nodded and she remebered why she passed out in the first place she pointed a finger at him and started yelling

"Wait a minute you crazy bastard! You almost killed me just now!what was on that leaf anyways?!And how the hell was that supposed to make me look like a male?!" she stared at him dumbstruck as he ignored her and started to heal his wound.

Her lower eye twitched in irratation then she bolted forward grabbing shippo by the collar of his robe hoisting him upward "You better answer me carrot head!"

he looked at her like she was the most annoying thing in the world before saying simply "Well it worked, so stop complaining and get ready" she released him in surprise making him land on his butt he growled and stood up dusting himself off then going back to healing the gash

The answer he gave her was not what she had expected, then it occurred to her that shippo seemed to be the same height as her she ran from him in alarm looking for something to check her appearence in, if what he was saying was true her precious face may have been ruined by that stupid leaf!

Once she found a fresh water stream she hesitated 'What if that carrot head made me into an ugly man?' the thought greatly disturbed her, back in america she had taken great pride in her looks it had gotten her out of a lot of sticky situations with the cops.

Swallowing the fear that had etched itself into her gut she knelt down and took in her new appearence in the moonlit water,she let out a soft gasp when she did, her long luscious locks had been cut to her shoulders, her round childish face seemed more refined forming the look of a handsome boy, and her usual green eyes seemed to narrow from the glossy look they usually had

Even with the blood staining her face she could tell just how handsome she was, she had transformed into one of those boys you just couldn't help but fall in love with, with a small sigh she began to stroke her face 'God Im gorgeous'

Shippo had finished his healing and set out to find his 'master' he saw her kneeling figure looming over a small stream examining her new appearence, he noticed how she admired herself and rolled his eyes 'women are such simple creatures'

But what she did next surprised him, she quickly removed the under dress that no longer fit her lean body and jumped into the small stream his body reacted naturally quickly running after her stopping before the edge, a golden head popped up above the water taking a breathe of the nights cold air,

his master flipped her hair back sending droplets of blood running down her naked body, she ran her fingers through her hair and all over her skin reilieveing it of the crusted blood, he blushed slightly at the sight even though she had been a man her figure was petite and beautiful with his blood strolling down and glistening like diamonds in the glow of the moonlight

Infatuation quickly faded into to irratation "Idiot!You weren't supposed to wash off the blood!now you'll just be suspicious" she considered what he said for a moment before letting out a throaty laugh lowering her voice more like a boys "i'll just be a foreign recruit then, you worry to much carrot head"

With that she hopped out of the stream soaked in stream water, feeling the bond pull at his conciousness he grumbled before pulling off his outer blue robe leaving him in his pelted over vest and blue pants, with a grunt he thrusted the robe at her naked figure and said coldly

"Dress if you wish to eat" her eyes widened for a moment remembering her hunger then she quickly nodded pulling his warm robe into a more fitting position on her body ,with a quick tie in the middle she faced him and smirked "Do i look like a blood thirsty warrior?" he fought the urge to blush madly

His Shallow blue robe brought out the sea foam green in her eyes and the the soaked golden hair effortlessly hung on her shoulders and face,Though the robe fit him well it hung loosely on her revealing her chest more and long slender legs, the look made her look unnecesarily handsome, too handsome 'Lets hope she can fight off lusting demon woman' with a slight nod he motioned for her to follow him

Once again at the bush hiding his secret army he seperated the twisted trees revealing their rouge nest, the outer clearing had been empty due to the fact that it was near morning, he sighed with relief at least he could get her food without being noticed he grabbed onto his shocked master and dragged her to the relief cave where everyone usually gathered for meals

For some odd reason the torches had still been lit normally the last ones to eat took them down but he shrugged it off 'less work for me' once they entered alarms went off in his head voices and laughter of many could be heard echoing off the walls

'Shit!i have to get her out of hear' he motioned for her to turn around she nodded in understanding and they both began to leave "Brother Shippo?" his body froze as a gentle voice called out to him , he knew which voice it was as well that scared him even more

The ringing of laughter and festivity died down at the mention of his name they were waiting for him now, 'Why can't i get a break?' his sighed heavily and turned to vanessa apologetically for what was about to happen to her she just stared back in confusion he shook his head and answered the call of his name "Yes Rin it is me"

A squeal bounced off the walls and loud footsteps could be heard as they approached them, he mentally prepared himself for what would happen next and his face went cold, from around the corner a petite girl could be seen running at him with her spiky black hair and odd orange robe

A bright smile stained on her face as she did "Brother Shippo!Im so glad your not-" but as she came within seeing distance she froze and stared wide eyed at vanessa with her mouth agape she tried to find her voice but honestly couldn't

Standing next to respected brother shippo was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen, the hair on his head was colored golden like the ore his deep gaze was a sea foam green that seemed to take in her shocked state, the pearl skin that was not quite pale but perfect and last but not least was his body it was damp with water covered by brother shippos robe revealing a perfect chest and long well built legs that went on forever

A blush staining her cheeks she quickly turned on her soles and ran back to the celebration they had been holding for Brother Shippos return, everyone had been waiting in anticipation for shippo to turn up but when rin showed up in an unusual manner most were shocked but what she said had shocked them further, what she said had changed the fate of the war "Brother Shippos brought back an angel!"

Shippo simply brought his hand up to his head and rubbed his soles, with a deep breathe he continued on deeper into the well lit cave "Stay close" he whispered under his breathe he still wasnt sure how they would react to vanessa especially her looks

She nodded nervously whoever he was taking her to meet had to be dangerous if they were enough to shut his cocky ass up, once they stepped through the room she sheilded her eyes for the light in this room had been brighter than in the passageway, as her eyes adjusted she slowly removed the hands covering her eyes To Be Continued...

Once again sorry but i cant stay up ALL night writing this story i hope to start the next chapter tomorrow but tonight i must sleep and yes i did leave rin with the rouges so what ?! i left kohaku with them too! sadly Koga's on the demons side so you wont be able to run into him for a few chapters but dont worry you will eventually meet all the characters again (even miroku)


End file.
